When the Dead Rise
by I Am Ginny Potter
Summary: Find out what power harry has that the dark lord knows not. Find out why it's called when the dead rise inside in the later chapters, I will try not to go to out of character, sniggers, rating just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did, I would be one rich person! I would get a room just for my clothes and the nicest stereo system wired to the whole house, but hey, I'm not rich so those are dreams floating in a vast empty space of nothingness.

This story is about Harry and Ginny with a lot of Ron and Hermione. Harry Kills Voldy pants in this chapter and a couple people come back from the dead. Haven't you ever wondered why Voldy doesn't like Harry? Maybe Harry is better than him at a certain….oh you'll find out. This is the set up chapter that I hated writing with a passion, and the next chapters are going to be really good, I hope.

Harry slowly counted down the hours until the clock struck twelve on the morning of July 31st. He'd been stuck, locked away in his room, until he could legally escape the Dursleys.

What he didn't know was that the rest of the house was waiting up with him.

Harry took a swift glance at his clock. 11:00. One more hour. As the minutes started ticking Harry started to deepen his thoughts. The whole reason he was stuck with the Dursleys was because of an old mans love for him. The same man who sacrificed his life so that Harry could grow and live a nice life, hopefully.

11:10

Dumbledore had been one of Harry's idols. Smart and wise with age and experience. Harry hoped he too would one day grow so old, and be filled with the wisdom. Dumbledore truly believed in Harry, no question about it. Harry leaned his head back onto his bed and looked at the clock again.

11:15

Even though Hogwarts had indeed reopened there was no way that he was going back. Harry now looked at his ceiling, it was plastered with drawings and flags and photos that Colin Creevey had taken for him over the past years. He would miss Quiditich the most. No doubt, but then again he looked back up onto the ceiling, a group picture of him and his dorm buddies.

He would miss that first night back at Hogwarts, when all of them got around the lates candy form Honeydukes and have a great time going over what happened while roaring like a lion and hopping up and down like a monkey due to the candy. Then in the end an all out pillow fight. Good times, and he would miss them but he was not going back.

11:30

Exactly 30 minutes before Harry could leave forever. He had one stop after this and that was the Weasley home. He didn't know if the wedding would happen before or after, he hoped after so he could enjoy it a little more, but anything to smile about would be nice though.

Harry got up and started pacing his room, trying to fathom how he was going to pull it off, the whole killing L.V. that is. He really hoped Ginny wouldn't have any part of the war but he knew that, as stubborn as she is, there was no way she wouldn't be left out.

He loved her for it. The way her eyes resembled smoke before a fire when she was getting mad, he loved how she but her hands on her hips when she thought some one was stupid for not getting what she was explaining. He loved the way she smiled when she new something you didn't. Harry stopped and looked back at the ceiling and saw a picture of the four of them together and the Ron and Herms in the picture where in the corner snogging while the Harry and Ginny waved hand in hand at him. He loved her and he knew it but he wasn't going to say it out loud for fear of her leaving him forever in the form of a coffin.

He resumed his pacing and retracing his scar. His scar, the same scar given to him by the man he wanted to kill, the scar that deemed him victim or murderer. He glanced once again at the clock.

11:45

Well, he said to himself, better start getting my stuff down stairs. But a surprise awaited him outside his door. All three Dursleys were standing in there respected door frames. Dudley was the first to move, with a smirk that Harry could've bunched him for, he picked up an end of Harry's trunk and dragged him down the stairs. Harry turned around to grab Hedwig's cage out of his room, or more, what was his room a minute before.

12:00

A very loud roar of fire came from down stairs and Harry saw Ron waiting to floo his stuff back to the Burrow. Ron grabbed his trunk and put Hedwig's cage on it and then clambered on top and stood on the trunk with the cage in between his legs. He held onto the broom and dropped the dust and shouted, "The burrow." Leaving Harry to say good bye to the only family he had ever known. Petunia was crying silently not letting Vernon see, and Dudley was sucking in so he could fit into the armchair, so basically he had a really funny look on his face.

Harry took out his wand to apperate to the burrow. Vernon took a step back but Petunia took a step forward and handed him a letter, and what looked like a Gringotts key.

Harry silently thanked her and felt tears come to his eyes, no matter how mean these people could be they were still his family.

"Good bye." Was all he could say, while trying to keep his tears at bay. Petunia lost it at the sound of his voice and ran to him and hugged him like he had never been hugged by any of them before, like he was loved by her, his Aunt. He put his arms around her back and squeezed, hugging her back, and that made her loose it even more.

Harry was have the most difficult time trying to hide his tears and was unaware that they had started streaking down the side of his cheek.

"Harry I know we've never gotten along, me holding a grudge against my sister, and taking it all out on you, you've never done anything wrong, you remind me so much of Lily. I couldn't stand it. I love you Harry and I am sorry I treated you like my parents treated me when I was your age. Harry sniffed loudly and let go of his only family left.

He nodded to Vernon and Dudley then apperated with out looking back.

He was standing outside the Weasley home and pulled his tears back in and looked at it, just as tilted as ever he thought this was his true home always had and always will. He looked at the only room lit up and saw a figure of a girl undressing. He lost it.

Tears came flying down and he knelt down and put his head in his hands and cried. He cried like he's never cried before. He cried for his old room, his family, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and most of all the family in front of him. Ronald and all of his brothers, how much danger they were in, and his foster parents Molly and Arthur, how much he loved being in their family and how much he was about to tear it apart. Most of all though was none other than the girl in the window. He loved her more than air and he had never been that crushed when he told her it was over. He cried even harder at the last thought and he started shaking going into dry heaves no fluid left in his body.

What Harry forgot was that when you flooed somewhere it made a loud pop and the entire Weasley clan was crying in there family room watching him, except for a lone redhead girl who couldn't take it anymore and ran out to meet him.

Harry looked up at her window, and was seriously thinking about leaving and going off and ding the whole thing on his own, only to find the outline was no longer there. He heard a loud yell and looked up scared out of his wits, it was Ginny, "How dare you lot! Just watching him when he's out there! He's probably talking himself into doing it on his own," she knew him to well and apparently someone voiced their opinion, but she didn't like it, "Ron you're his best, BLOODY, friend and you don't know how Harry's mind works yet? DAMN IT! If he leaves with out you lot he wont be able to cope! I wont be able to cope, and I am sure none of you like mom when she's not able to cope with things! DAMN IT!" Some had apparently voiced there opinion again. "Well if you don't like it when I cant handle things then maybe you should handle them before some one else does! It's his birthday for Merlins sake!

Harry was smiling, crying, and laughing, she knew him way to well. The front door burst open and Harry had an incoming red head, headed strait at him, in a full run with no intention of slowing down, Harry was bracing himself for impact when she hit, full force, one great big hug, both of them were knocked back onto the ground, her laying on top of him, crying. They just lay there holding and comforting each other, and Harry knew she was right, with out them, her, he wouldn't survive.

"Don't even think about it Potter." She said as he started to smile.

"What?"

"Don't do that, don't start to smile and then laugh, I'll hit you." She said wiping off her tears. "You wont get away with thinking about leaving alone, I'm pissed you aren't taking me but I will refuse to let you go with out Ron or Hermione." Harry stopped smiling and started to blush. She started to smile.

"Harry you look like Ron after a lost quiditich game." He was looking at her strangely. Like he had just realized she was on top of him. She noticing this a long time ago smiled and wiggled a little. Harry eyes grew wide in a heartbeat and did a really crazy move to where he was on top and Ginny's back on the ground. Harry tucked his head down so now it was on her shoulder she was looking down his back. Ginny realizing exactly the effect of her wiggle and started to laugh hysterically.

"Ginny this really isn't funny." He said pain in his voice, though she could tell he was trying really hard not to smile. "I have to go." He meant to the bathroom but she thought he went off into la la land and was thinking about Moldyshorts again. She pulled the move on him and now she was on top and he was breaking a sweat on his brow. This was his dream all summer him and Ginny rolling around fighting to be on top, but in his dream they weren't clothed and her family wasn't watching.

"You aren't going anywhere Harry your in the wedding and I wont let you get of it!"

"No Ginny I meant…" she wiggled again. He nearly lost it. He apperated right there underneath her. Into their bathroom. Ginny was laughing her head off. She saw the look in his eye, and sure enough when she looked at her house she saw the bathroom light come on. Her whole family was in the living room, and she had forgotten.

Hermione was laughing her head off until Ron gave her a look. She knew exactly what had happened. The whole living room was looking at her until as one all their heads turned to the front door that opened. Ginny looked from Hermione's laughing face to Ron's distressed one. Only him and Hermione knew about Harry's relationship and Ron knew he was going to get beat up when the rest of his brothers found out. Her mother looked as if she was going to be sick even though Ginny it was rehearsed, her mother knew how much she liked Harry and thought it was a little funny as well, even if it is her daughter. Arthur had a chuckle lining his lips but the rest of her brothers looked stunned.

"Where did Harry go?" Ask Percey. Bill and Charlie smacked him over the head until they started to the bathroom door. It had been about a minute and Harry was still in there. They were pissed. They stopped half way down the stairs, deciding that they didn't want to see Harry doing what ever he was doing. They, in unison started at Ginny and Ron.

"What the hell was that?" anger in every syllable.

"I was persuading Harry not to go and get himself killed."

"Ginny, what?" said Bill, though the oldest, quite daft.

"One minute the two of you were crying and the next you," Charlie pointed at Ginny then Ron, "You knew about this!" Ron got up and grabbed Hermione's arm, his knuckles white. Charlie and Bill were advancing on the both of them.

"NO!" cried Ginny, ok five minutes now and Harry was still in there. They heard a bang and Harry flew down the stairs, he jumped almost all of them and his wand was in the air.

"What's going on?" said Harry, shock and fear in every syllable.

"How was Hogwarts Harry? Get any action you care to tell us about, any girls you care to mention?" Harry's mind went blank, except for one thought; they saw the wiggle and worse my reaction. Bill then with out warning whipped out his wand and cried, "Expelliarmus!" But even though Bill had caught him off guard Harry already had his wand at the ready and cried, "Protego!" And the spell bounced off his wand and landed on the wall to the right of him. "Expelliarmus!" cried Harry so fast that Bill charm breaker though he was got knocked off his feet and his wand in Harry's hand.

"Nice wand you got here Bill, do you mind telling me why you felt the need to attack me?" Everyone in the room gasped at the same time. Harry spun on the spot realized they gasped at him. "What he said."

"Harry," Hermione was the first to react, "you do realize that you just dewanded a wizard that works for Gringotts, then still had enough breath left in you to so the most uncanny impression of Dumbledore?"

Ginny's mind was racing was it just her or did she see Harry glow? Hermione wasn't done.

"Harry maybe I am just way too tired for this, but I swear I saw you glow. I only remember one person ever doing that and that Dumbledore."

"I saw it too." Said Ginny. It was one in the morning and none of them could hide it any more. One by one they started to yawn. All but Charlie who still hadn't had a go at Harry.

"I swear to Merlin, Harry, if you hurt one hair on her head you will have all six of us to answer to. One on won you might win, but all of us together you could get hurt."

"What?" said Harry completely clueless for a minute.

"Charlie calm down there is no me and Harry." Said Ginny The rest of the Weasleys started to back out of the room.

"Ya? Then what was that out there?" Bill said pointing out the window.

"That was me persuading Harry not to do anything stupid."

"They're over Bill, Charlie, leave them alone." Harry almost grabbed Ginny he didn't want them to be over, but it is for the best. Keep her safe, was the only thing on his mind.

"Over? So there was a them?" said Charlie.

"I'm tired." Stated Ginny simply, "I am going to bed, can we continue this interrogation in the morning?" Harry could tell that she was hiding an emotion by her voice but didn't know what it was until he saw her dig her finger nail into her palm. She was either, hurt mad or scared. With out even thinking, he grabbed her hands (they were standing right across from each other.) He pulled them up to his lip and kissed where it was now indented and red.

"Don't scar your hands. You'll end up like me." He lifted his hands up to where you could see all the scars and calluses from quiditich and the scratches the snitch had left on his hands. He had forgotten their audience but she hadn't. She giggled a little and took her hand back shyly and jerked her head a half a inch to point out that they weren't alone. She also made a noise as if she was trying to clear her throat but couldn't manage it and covered her eyes and ran out of the room. Then it hit home with Harry, no matter what house he stayed at he wasn't with Ginny.

He went to follow her lead and go to bed when Bill said, we better find you in your own bed tomorrow. And before Harry could stop himself…

"I'd be more worried about Ron and Hermione." Without a backwards glance he ran upstairs into Ron's room, undressed and fell asleep on the mat that had been set up for him. Happy Birthday was all he could say to himself before the sad man paid him a visit.

Ok I am truly sorry but the next chapter is going to be all about Harry's Fight with the Horcruxes and his fight against the dark lord you find out why it's called when the dead rise and I hope the next chapter doesn't bore you to tears. Please r&r or should I just say r because if you've gotten to this point you've already done me an honor of reading my story so just r 


	2. The Horcruxes

The Horcruxes

Ginny remembered it as if it was yesterday. It was a beautiful ceremony and she was sitting next to Harry. Crying. The whole school was sitting out on the grounds lookling toward the white marble tomb their late headmaster laid in. Hermione and Ron holding each other, Hermione crying on his shoulder and Ron stoking her head, silently crying as well.

But in the course of a month their worlds were going to be turned up side down. Their innocence was going to be lost and they were going to be thrown into the world without a backwards glance.

Harry Ron and Hermione sent out to find all the Horcruxes. Only to find out about a day later that they had all been found and put into Grimwauld Place. All of them except the live ones because, well that should be obvious.

Before they started to destroy them Harry wanted to see his parents house and their graves. They stayed in Godrics Hollow for about 5 days, giving Harry time to mourn and time for Ron and Hermione time to pretend to be sad and really going off and snogging each other.

Sure, they felt sad for Harry, but when you're in love like Hermione and Ron are, well, nothing gets in your way.

At the end of their visit to Godrics Hollow they marched back to Grimwauld place secretly, as to not to alert the order. Hermione had found a journal with eerie writing, with the signatures R.A.B. There was directions to a secret room in the Black manor that carried all of the four non living Horcruxes

It took them over three days to find the horocruxes and when they finially did they had no idea how to destroy them.

Ron and Hermione desided to "bless" the room since it looked like it hadn't seen action in a while, and Ron stupidly enough had left his wand on the hair barette of ravenclaws. So half way during their make out snogging session they heard a snap and the thing had broken in two.

They were terrified when Harry came back into the nasty cobwebbed preserved poisens room. They thought that they had broken it to where there was no "breaking the horocrux" anymore. They thought they had done something wrong. How wrong they were.

Harry was extatic and jumped up and down many times hugging ron and kissing Hermione on the cheek, but Hermione made the mistake of blushing and ron had enough. He grabbed her dipped her and snogged her brains out. Like any jealous boyfriend would.

A week went by and They slowly started to figure out all of the Horcruxes powers and how to destroy them. The cup obviously poisoned you and the locket suffocated you but they couldn't figure out the fourth one.

They got to work on the ones they knew and filled the cup with pensive memory that was their most persious loving memory. It too cracked down the middle.

The locket opened if it wasn't on you so Harry decided to think of Ginny and fill the locket with stuff you nor I want to fathom. That cracked and Harry had a hard time explaining himself to his friends. Hermione had on a blush that could match Ron's when Harry told them who he had been thinking about the idea had hit him. Harry felt like crying with embarrassment. Ron felt like beating to a pulp, that is, until Hermione had a brain wave. She pulled Ron in really close and gave him the best snog of his life, and then she told him her plan. And with all of the Horcruxes out of the way (except the two living ones) nothing could stop them at least for a night…she hoped.


	3. TRUTH AND IT CONSEQUENCES

Harry looked down at the little, but grown up, red head lying next to him and smiled

1 DAY AGO

"Ron I have an idea."

"When don't you?"

"No I mean to give Harry time to relax."

"What were you thinking love?"

"A night with Ginny."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Ron noticed that she wasn't kidding, and tried really hard not to jump her and snog her brains out, she's so damned cute when she's serious.

"Hermione Ginny is my little sister and I am tired of listening to her cry herself to sleep because that is what she has been doing ever since Dumbledor's funeral."

"Well now is the time that is forgotten and both of them get the night of their lives, no matter what Ron!" Ron was about to protest when Harry came in with a smile on his face.

"Guess what you guys!" He said cheerfully.

"What?" both of them asked.

"Ginny just wrote us saying we should come over for dinner."

"Merlin I am dieing for my mom's cooking." Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione winked at Ron and both of them left with smiles on their faces, ok Ron was smiling about the prospect of food, while Hermione was forming a plan.

2 HOURS UNTIL DINNER

"Ron all you have to do is drop this into his drink, andthen I will do the same thing to Ginny and the two of them will get very loose lipped before the night is through."

"Hermi, I don't want to set up Harry with my little sister!"

"Shut up Ron. Do it or no more for you!"

"Hermi!"

"Ronald?"

"Your not changing your mind are you?"

"No Harry and Ginny deserve this and you know it."

"Fine. Tell no one I was apart of this."

DINNER

Harry was dressed in muggle jeans and nice black shirt that should how green his eyes were. Ron was dressed in black robes and Hermione was in a pair of jeans with a weird sisters T-shirt. They were ready to go to the Burrow.

They one by one apperated into the living room of the burrow. There were four empty seats at the table.

'Where's Ginny?' Harry asked himself. His question was answered by a red head walking down stairs in a mini skirt that was frayed at the edges and a spaghetti-strap black top.

"Hi Harry!" said Ginny

"Ginerva Weasly! Get up stairs this instant and throw on some clothes!"

"Mom I am dressed in clothes!"

"The how to wash tag is the biggest piece of material on there!" An exaggeragtion but harry couldn't help but notice how little she was wearing. He felt something rise, and it wasn;t the color on his cheeks.

Harry took his spot to the right of Mr. Weasley, and ron sat next to Harry. Ginny sat on the left of her father (who was at the end of the table) and Hermione sat to the left of her. Half way through dinner after all the serious talk had stopped Hermione caught Ron's eye and at the same instant the dropped the potion into the respectable goblet and Hermione instantly got up to propose a toast.

Every one rose their glasses, none the wiser, and listened to hermione's speech.

"To the Truth, Love and a quick end." A chorus of "Here here," went around the table.

Everyone took a sip of their drinks and Ron grimaced. A glazed look came over Harry and Ginny's faces. They instantly stood up knocking their chairs backward.

Hermione had concocted a potion that would make the drinker tell the utmost truth to whoever his/her eyes landed on. Harry's and Ginny's eyes connected, instantly both of them started to spill secrets, incoherent to everyone because everything was comeing out of their mouths at once.

"I fell in love with you in the 6th year and ever since then I cant get you outta my mind, I have the weirdest dreams and fantasies and all of them have to do with us and a family and the children we'll have. Everytime I see it's hard for me to keep from getting excited even though I know we are over I still have fantasies about the nights at Hogwarts when we were alone." Only you dear reader understood what he had said, the rest of the table was still dumbstruck, but made out the words 'I love Ginny, excited. Over Ginny's spill.

"Harry I've been in love with you since the time I was old enough to remember your story and I always felt so foolish when I would trip or stick my elbow in the butter dish around you. I grew outta that thanks to Hermione and I started to go out with other people to get you attention and then when you walked in on me and Dean I saw the look in your eye, the same look you got when Cho went to the dance with Cedric, and you don't know how good that made me feel. I can still feel your tongue on mine and I can get the picture of you naked out of my head, so lets just say I haven't been sleep really well. I miss you so much and I think it was you biggest mistake to break up with me." Every one heard 'Tongue and mine and sleep really well and break up with me.'

No one knew about there relationship except Ron and Hermione, ok the boys of the Weasley family knew an extent, but not all of it.

Ginny and Harry looked down at the table and both of them went to sit down, forgetting about their chairs and how they were half way across the room. Harry and Ginny both toppled onto the floor, and both tried to take the table cloth with them. The table cloth split with loud, "RIPPP" and the ate it hard on the wood flooring. Fred and George were going into hysterics, whoever pulled this earned their respect.

"Who did this?" they asked both clutching their sides. Hermione looked at Ron and stood up.

"I'm sorry…i…" Hermione was cut off by the sound of lips meeting under the table.

Harry and Ginny had launched themselves at eachother after their speeches under the table, one look at each other and both of them knew what they wanted. One another.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in Ginny's hand found the back of his neck and were tracing circles in random places, her other hand went flying through his hair causing shivers to run down their spines. Ginny was the first to get wrenched out from under the table.

"Ginny, what in Merlin's name do you think you were doing to Harry!" screamed Mrs.Weasley. Ginny looked at her mom, big mistake.

"I was kissing him mother, French kissing him and I want to do it again." Reminder to all, she was still under the influence of the truth telling potion. She covered her mouth in horror. She looked to the floor and screamed, "Who did this?" She looked up to see everyone pointing at Hermione. She locked eyes with Hermione, Harry having enough sense to keep his eyes down. Ginny started babbling about how Hermione had been her idol for good grades, something Ginny would never admit to in one trillion years. Harry finally spoke.

"Ginny keep your eyes down, that's how it is triggered." He looked up at her, another big yet ironic mistake.

"Thank you Mr. Smartass!" She locked eyes with him.

At the same time the said, "I want you right here right now," and launched themselves at one another Ginny jumped onto Harry wrapping her legs around his waist and he slammed her into a wall. She grunted in pain, though she didn't really feel it, and that just egged harry on. He grinded his hips into hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. Ginny didn't know what hit her. Ginny's hand roamed his back and through his hair and their tongues danced.

Ginny was blasted intop the living room and Harry was blasted backward to start the domino affect on the entire Weasley (male side) family. To Harry's horror landed right next to Mr. Weasley, they were only a couple of feet away from the living room so Ginny and her mother could hear everyword. Harry went to get up at the exact same time as Arthur and locked eyes with him. The words that came out of his mouth altered the rest of his life.

"I wanna ask you daughter's hand in marriage and marry her after the war, I'd be a great husband and I would never let any harm come to Ginny, she is the only one I ever wanted to grow old with and I love her more than air. She's been there through everything, and I want her to stay in my life for everything else, I don't think I can live with out her, believe me I tried not thinking about her at Privet Dr. and it just didn't work."

Everyone was speechless, until of course Ginny walked into the room and they all gasped…

A CLIFFEY!


	4. The Final battle

A/N: WARNING EXPLISIT LANGUAGE!

Ginny stood there in the doorway with the look of absolute horror on her face.

She fell hard onto the tiled floor and then all saw why, her mother soon followed suit, but Mrs. Weasley unlike Ginny didn't have a knife coming out of her back. Molly woke with a start.

"GINNY!" she wailed. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Her own daughter killed by the very knife she used for dinner that evening. She was crying, sobbing uncontrollably. "ARTHUR! WHERE"S GINNY?" she had gone into a mad shock. Her ears where ringing. Everyone's ears were; that is except for Harry. Only Harry knew something the rest did not. Ginny was alive, and well.

-------A SPOOKY HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE---------------------

Ginny's ears were ringing for an entirely different reason. She had seen herself get stabbed, someone had stabbed her, but she wasn't bleeding. She new she wasn't bleeding and she didn't feel as if she was just stabbed. She began to franticly feel her abdomen.

"Figure it out yet, Weasley?"

"Fuck you, Malfoy!"

"When and where."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"Told them what?" he spat.

"That the half wit that you are couldn't even kill Dumbledore! You foul loathsome evil fuck face dick sucker!" She was smacked, hard, across the face. She could feel the bruise already forming.

"You will never learn will you? You fucking mudblood lover…" he was cut off by Ginny mumbling. "What was that?"

"You're just jealous because she could knock you on your slimy ass before you could even think of a spe..." Whack! Another one straight across the lip. "Mother Fucker! You pansy ass! You slapped me! You _slapped_ me! You pussy!" SLAP! Another and another.

"Well open handed I can reach more of your fair skin." He said grabbing her jaw bone and shaking it a little.

"God knows you haven't gotten any; go ahead take advantage of me." She began to think

"Well it must suck to be the only virgin left in your year at Hogwarts. Merlin knows you didn't take after your mom, does she still walk Knockturn alley looking' for what your dad can't give her, after a pussy of a son was born?" BAM! He finally punched her and she was out cold.

BACK AT THE BURROW

Around an hour had passed and Harry, along with the rest of the house was watching a gagged and tied "Ginny" propped up in the middle of the room. Harry was busy off in his own mind. "Merlin, with out any warning they just took her." "You should've known, idiot, you saved her before they were probably planning on using it against you anyway." "I still should've known better." "I'll get her before they can hurt her." "I know." "You're me." "I know." "I'm so confused." "I know that too."

He was brought back to his senses when Hermione prodded him in the arm.

Peter Pettigrew was lying on the floor of the Wesley's living room, looking around like mad, and finally seeing Harry's face let out a small squeak and tried struggling out of the bounds to no avail.

"Please Harry, don't kill me! I'll tell you anything! Anything! They have your love! The young Malfoy plans on having his way with her once she's not needed, they are at the riddle house and a meeting is just about to start at the graveyard! You have time to go and prepare a fight or battle or whatever, just please don't kill me!"

"If I don't and live through this I promise I will not harm you. But if I do not live through this you will be killed or maimed horribly by the people in this room if this is a set up. Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

"Throw him in your cupboard under the stairs, it seems only fitting." No one laughed. They all got up and went about to the kitchen. Ron's voice booming.

"It's tonight!"

"Shut up Ron."

"Hermione if I die, I want you to know that I have always loved you."

"I love you to Ron." She replied, and Harry could hear the tears in her eyes. His own began to water. Fred and George came up behind him and said.

"He's in the cupboard."

"Good, good." Harry replied distractedly.

"Um Harry to quote you, 'I will not harm you.' That had nothing to do with us right?"

"What did you two do?"

"Hung him by his toes over a boiling batch of pea soup from the Leaky Cauldron."

"The kind that you have to eat before it eats you?"

"Yup."

"Good." Said Harry, "I want you two to give all of my gold to your parents and brothers and most importantly Ginny. She can raid the vault as much as she needs to as long as she's ok. If I die there is a ring in the Vault that was my great grandmother's. I want her to have it."

"Harry you will not die."

"If…"

"No!" Shrieked Mrs. Weasley, "No ifs!"

"The order is waiting for your command." And Harry gave it. He grabbed onto Ron and Hermione's hands and apperated with them to the Riddle house, shortly followed by another 30 pops. They silently dispersed through out the house and five went into each room. Harry deployed them like a general deploys his foot soldiers, the strongest in the upper rooms and the weaker in the lower rooms. And if his plan went perfect Voldemort would come through that door with Ginny, or not with Ginny, ready for a duel with just him. And that is exactly how the events of the night took place.

Ron and Hermione lead the troops on the lower levels and fought the slightly slower Death eaters and Lupin along with Kingsley lead the highest, and the rest of the Weasley's devoured and conquered all the in-between. The battles down stairs were won quickly and almost effortlessly. None of the Death Eaters were expecting it. Voldemort, however, knew and was prepared for a long haul of spells, curses, counter curses, and blackmail.

Harry was right; Voldemort had come upstairs with Ginny crying in tow. Harry's first instinct was to start shouting spells as fast as his mouth would let him, but something told him not to. They were going to banter and he was ready.

"Hello Harry." The creature hissed in parseltongue.

"Hello Tom." Said Harry keeping to English.

"You cannot kill me Harry, no one can, I am invincible."

"Yes, but not meticulous."

"How do you picture."

"You haven't paid very close attention to your surrounding have you? Weak by weak one less Death Eater was showing up to your meetings, every day another species joined our side, and one of your closest supporters just put you into your weakest position. You are alone with the half-breed you chose as your equal, in a dark room that I am familiar with, for lack of a better word, and your only panacea is to run or kill yourself." Harry hadn't taken his eyes off Ginny.

"Harry! I'm sorry I froze! I couldn't see anything and Malfoy, he, he…" she started breaking into a stream of tears and Harry nearly rushed to her, "He tried, to, to…"

"Then I castrated…" Now harry felt like hugging her, 'Good girl, teach Malfoy what your brothers taught you.' All these people Voldemort had corrupted, killed, made insane, Merlin if there is just one way I can undo all the pain. Then he answered him self, "Kill him, think of everyone he harmed and kill him, dead and cold."

"AVADA KADAVRA!" They shouted at the same time. Guess who won.


	5. THE FINAL BATTLE REDO

DUE TO HOW BADLY IT WAS WRITTEN

I redid it.

"You cannot kill me Harry, no one can, I am invincible."

"Yes, but not meticulous."

"How do you picture?"

"You haven't paid very close attention to your surrounding have you? Weak by weak one less Death Eater was showing up to your meetings, every day another species joined our side, and one of your closest supporters just put you into your weakest position. You are alone with the half-breed you chose as your equal, in a dark room that I am familiar with, for lack of a better word, and your only panacea is to run or kill yourself." Harry hadn't taken his eyes off Ginny.

"Oh but Harry I have Noticed. Did you miss your precious?" He ran a long sickly finger across Ginny's cheek.

"Harry! I'm sorry I froze! I couldn't see anything and Malfoy, he, he…" she started breaking into a stream of tears and Harry nearly rushed to her, but he stood his ground, "He tried, to, to…"

"Then I castrated…" Now Harry felt like hugging her, 'Good girl, showMalfoy what your brothers taught you.' All these people Voldemort had corrupted, killed, made insane, Merlin if there is just one way I can undo all the pain. Then he answered him self, "Kill him, think of everyone he harmed and kill him, dead and cold."

"Pardon my rudeness Harry, but I have a very full schedule…"

"Tom. You gave me a greater purpose, and that is the only thing nice about you that will ever some out of my lips."

"When I am tossing your body into the channel, the red head beauty over there that once, almost gave me life, will be along side me, laughing as you sink slowly to the bottom.

"Sadly for you that day will never come, you killed my mom, you killed my dad, because of you my god father fell, as well as Dumbledore. You Will DIE!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" They shouted at the same time. Guess who won.

7 hours later.

Harry felt himself being carried. His arms limp at his sides, unable to move. He tried to speak but no sound came from his lips. He saw a glimpse of red above him and knew at once it was one of the Weasley's. The one family that he knew to grow and love. Fleur and Bill were married. Marriage. Something he wished to accomplish. He knew who he would ask, Ginny the girl that has always been there even without him knowing. She helped him realize his full potential. She blessed him with the only gift she cherished most. The night before they Fall of Dumbledore. Voldemort's to blame. Or is he, can you blame a dead person. They blame WWII on a dead man. Why not.

Harry's train of thought came to an abrupt halt. He was alive and Voldemort was dead. He did it. How he couldn't remember but it was over and he saw the spirits of those that have passed be released from the evil mans wand. They were going to live forever in the other world of peace. The next world. Peace.

He shut his eyes. Everything went blank.

Author's note:NO HE"S NOT DEAD! He fell into a coma! you know where he sleeps for a ridiculous amount of time ...


	6. The Recovery!

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot. not even the words...i aint the dictionary.

A Week Later

His eyes fluttered and everyone leaned in. He turned and he stopped moving again. A redhead started crying.

Harry felt looked in his brain something wasn't letting him go. A fog cleared and he saw rubble of a home. A man was crawling over the rubble stumbling every step of the way. He tripped and fell. He rose with a redhead this time. Harry didn't understand. The light on the street went out as the two grasped each other as if they haven't held one another in over 18 years. How Harry knew this he didn't.

Another fog and he reappeared in the ministry standing alongside the veil. A paw stepped out at the other end. Harry tried running to it but he was cemented to the floor. A tear glistened as it ran down his cheek. He suddenly was transported to the white marble tomb of his deceased headmaster. A loud crack and a sudden sound of breaking marble resounded in his ears and his eyes fluttered for a second time.

He stirred out of his sleeping position and arched his back to stretch. After having woken up in random hospitals all over Europe he knew how to come out of sleeping.

The room was empty except for a certain redhead asleep in a chair. The newspaper was lying next to him on the bedside table.

"GRAVE ROBBERS ACROSS MAGICAL EUROPE!" was the first headline he read. He skimmed and saw that everything in his vision had come true. Dumbledore's tomb did crack and McGonagall had reported it. There was a quote but Harry merely glanced at it. "A young man, barely visible, as if a shadow, stood next to it and watched it happen."

Ginny stirred next to him in her chair. Her eyes shot open and it took her no less than two seconds to figure out where she was. She looked over her arm (which she had been resting on) and looked at Harry.

"Good to see you up." She said while she rubbed her eyes.

"Missed you too." He said sarcastically. She looked at him again and realized what she had done. She shot up fast and jumped onto the bed with Harry and gave him a huge hug and kissed him all over his face deliberately missing his mouth. "Good Merlin thank you for waking up I was so afraid Harry don't ever do that again ok? I cant tell you how many times I asked the nurse to see if you were dead and not breathing and internal breathing. Oh! Which you did have I can't remember where but its healed now and your ok and everything is just great again."

"I can't promise this won't happen again but I we don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm alive." He smiled. A full smile, something he hadn't been able to do in a long time.

"Oh my Merlin. He's dead." She said so simply and plainly. Harry got a sudden burst of energy and jumped out of the bed with her in his arms and spun her around. He put her on the floor and got really dizzy. He sat on the edge of the bed. He stared at the floor. "We're free."

Smiled down at him. She kneeled down in front of him. "I know and I'm grateful."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have a job in the ministry. Dad made minister, all thanks to you." She was beaming at him.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you Harry."

"Will you…"

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ron both burst in at the same time and both tackled him back onto the bed. Ron instantly got off but Hermione hugged him and helped him back up. Ron clamped Harry's shoulder in a brotherly embrace and stared at Ginny. "Were you planning on informing the rest of us about him waking?"

"No." Ron just stared and went back to Harry.

"Sorry to bombard you with the bad new mate but, Voldemort was found and the paperwork came through. He's officially dead. We have no more need of your services and you are free to date and marry my sister." Harry blushed and Ginny did too. She knew they had been interrupted. 'At least now you can make it romantic.' He thought to himself.

"Well Ginny you heard the man. Will you date me?" Harry said with a grin. He swept his hands through his hair and reminded himself of his father without meaning to. His father.

"Hey did you read that His grave was robbed?" Asked Harry.

"Voldemort's?" Asked Ron.

"No Ronald. Dumbledore's! Honestly do you ever read?"

"No." He stared at her with a broad smile, "That's why you love me, you like to teach me stuff!"

"Shut up."

"Back to the Subject…" said Ginny

"Yes I tried looking into it but McGonagall wont talk, not with out you there. She seamed so pale like she had seen a ghost."

"She saw me I was the shadow she saw."

"How?" They all said intrigued.

"I had a dream thingy I don't know how to explain it."

"Oh." Ginny said breathlessly. "What else did you see?"

"I think I saw me and you rising out of rubble somewhere and then I saw…Padfoot's paw."

"But Harry I think we've already been over this."

"I KNOW!" he took a breath. "I just woke up can I get something to eat? This is all to much. I need to fully heal."

"Sounds good mate. I'll get mom to cook something…I liked the buns we had this morning with breakfast."

"Thanks." With a loud crack Ron dissaparated. Hermione and Ginny went to go and get a thermos of coffee and relax from all the excitement.

Harry laid back down on his mat and slowly closed his eyes, "Sleep will do me some good." He smiled as he drifted back off to sleep.

AUTHORS NOTE Ok so this was the recovery chapter I promise everything will start to fully unload in the next chapter…I always try to make things short but it soooooo doesn't work.


	7. The Office

DISCLAIMER! Do I need to keep repeating myself?

AN! I LOVE THE END OF THIS! Just picture it like a movie and its kick ass!

Harry Lay with his eyes closed and heard the girls return. He tried to get up but felt as if there were hands holding him down.

"NOW!" Harry started to panic he was completely incapacitated. But then he heard the voice of the girls, Ginny was the first to react.

"STUPIFY! You Mother…" She was cute off by Hermione.

"Enervate!" (A N I'm using it as a revival…) Harry throw off his covers and swung a punch at his attacker.

It was the death eaters they failed to nab the night of the war. Harry grabbed his attacker and looked them in the eyes and smiled.

"ello Goyle." He spat into his eyes. Harry blink away the saliva and cursed the air blue but never once let go of Goyle. Crabbe lay on the floor completely stunned.

"Why are you here?"

"To Kill You!" Ginny snuck up behind him.

"Under whose orders." Harry asked calmly, uncannily like Dumbledore.

"Him!"

"Him who?" Harry asked still smiling.

"Dumbledore." Goyle began to laugh. That's when Ginny made her move. She stood at an angle behind him and swung her led in a 180, came in contact with his temple and knocked him square out.

"He wasn't going to say anything and you know it!" She said defiantly.

"HARRY!" The entire Weasley clan opened the door to his ward. "What the fuck happened!" Yelled the twins.

"Ginny kicked Goyle and Hermione knocked out Crabbe I was under a spell the entire time."

"Swell." Said the Twins.

"BOYS!" She hollered at them for about a minute on how their use of words weren't complementary to their lives…so I'll spare you. "I brought you some food Harry." Mrs. Weasley said with her kind eyes. She was crying. She walked over and gave him one of her famous hugs and set the never ending basket down on his bed. In fact she had brought enough food for a small army, but Harry was thankful none the less.

"Harry it's a pity that we have to get to business this quick but we have no choice. McGonagall needs to see you straight away. Something about a ghost returning."

"Ill go now."

"NO! Arthur! Let the boy eat!"

"Father McGonagall can wait a few minutes!" shouted Ginny. She's always had a thing against authority.

"Ok. Harry when you are done you need to check out so you may have your wand back from the front desk."

"OH! Harry I forgot to tell you mate!" Said Ron with laughter etched on his face. "They did the Priori Incantem charm on your wand and found out that the last spell you did was the killing curse and all of them were in shock. They were all "I just touched the wand that killed the Darklord." I think they past it around a couple of times too." He started to laugh and Harry thought hard and quick.

"I need a list of people who touched my wand and I need their memories erased."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Harry was back into commando. Ginny found it a perfect opportunity to let her voice be heard.

"Harry! Wars over. Stop being in charge. Let the grown ups be that." She was smiling.

"Once you grow up Ginny you can't go back. After you've seen what I have." Ginny through him a look.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" her voice got real quiet and real steady. "Don't ever forget that there are those who have been in your position as well." Harry blood drained from his face. "Ginny I…" Ginny held up a hand. "If you want to be an adult go be one. McGonagall's waiting." Harry didn't move. "MOVE!" she shouted. If you want to be an adult be one! Don't go half and half! Like you bloody said its either one or the other! BUT YOU NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING! You will be waiting an awful long time for me to grow up Potter, an awfully long time. Now go. That's your fifth helping anyway, you're done." She waved her wand and told him the peoples memories will be erased."

The family walked down the halls together until Harry got the front desk. They gave him his wand and Ron and Hermione went to the erasing. Harry grabbed Ginny and before she could protest he apparated them to Hogsmead. Ginny came out of the tube gasping and socked him really hard in the chest.

"DON'T…gasp…YOU…EVER DO…THAT AGAIN!"

He smiled and leaned down and passionately kissed her before she could say anything more. "I love it when you're angry, lets go be the first ones to know. Shall we?" He held her close. "Potter you are so lucky that you brought me if you had waited to tell me with rest of my family I would've never had sex with you."

"And boy did I know it." He laughed as she socked him again. They chased each other all the way to the castle laughing, for the first time in a long time, they were really alone.

They stopped on the other side of the lake and looked at the castle and sighed. They knew their fun had to stop and that something terrible was waiting for them. The Giant Squid's tentacle rose and came splashing down. "Oh look," Ginny said smirking, "She missed you!"

"How do you know it's a she?"

"You don't want to know."

"Thanks for that horrible vision."

"YOU'RE SO MALICIOUS!"

"I don't think you know what that word means."

"Since when has that stopped me from using it?"

Harry grabbed her and pulled her up for a kiss and spun her around. He opened his eyes for a fleeting moment and saw that someone was watching them from the Headmistresses tower. He dropped her slowly and she knew something was wrong. "What did you see?"

"We need to go to that tower now." And they set off. They started goofing around as the past old make out spots in the halls, like secret passage ways and broom cupboards.

Harry and Ginny reached the stone gargoyle and stopped. The laughter died and the smiles faded. The looked at each other and knocked. The gargoyles asked for the password and a voice from the inside opened it. Ginny walked in first with Harry's hand in hers. The saw McGonagall standing around a group of funny looking objects.

"Professor? I thought you put away all of His things." Asked Ginny.

"She had." A man with a long silver beard replied. Ginny and Harry's hearts both skipped a beat. "But I kindly asked she put them all back." He was smiling.


	8. Behind the Desk

Disclaimer: god again!!?!?!? Jk jk I don't own it. I am so sorry for the delay, my life has completely turned upside down and I've been re-well-re-something it. ….

Harry stood stock still as if a ghost had walked through him when he wasn't expecting it. A shiver ran down his spine, and Ginny put a death grip on his hand as if she was using him for balance. Their faces matched their knuckles in color. The breath they had was hitched in their chest. And Harry had a hard time getting it in. His green eyes were wide and started to tear up. Ginny's hazel eyes blinked over and over again as if this was just a memory, or a flashback she couldn't snap out of. Their minds were both screaming the same thing.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Harry, Ginny, please take up a seat." The twinkle in his eyes had not faded. The half moon spectacles where not shattered and a piece of the marble stone was sitting on his desk. The obliged and neither still said a word. Harry was trying to grasp what was going on until Ginny ask for some tea.

"Tea?" asked Harry incredulously.

"It calms me."

"Sugar or lemon?" asked Dumbledore sweetly.

"Depends on the tea, professor." She said not meeting his eyes.

"How does green tea sound?"

"Then ill take a little lemon."

"How about you Harry?"

"None thank you sir."

They all got situated in this awkward tea party. Harry and Ginny sat , twitchy and fidgety, where as Dumbledore sat as if he was in the most comfort he'd been in months.

"Professor? I hope you don't mind. But how in Merlin's name is this possible?" Ginny said as she clanked her tea down. "Is this a joke? A prank? I will kill Fred and George. And if it isn't, if this is some emotional trap, I will kill you twice and use your eyes for dice." Ginny said this very calmly as if she talked of the weather, she even gave a polite little nod and smile after. Harry stood up and looked directly behind Dumbledore.

"Are there others here?"

"Yes but do not mind that now. Now is the time for explanations. Harry sit back down and get comfortable. This may take a while." He cleared his throat and didn't stop talking for two hours. Ginny and Harry just sat a soaked it all up. He started with the prophecy and told him that hw had left a good part out. Trelawney had come back years later and told him of the other things Harry would be capable of. One of which being what he accomplished. Fighting the normal patterns of life and defying death, even those he loves could and will come back if he thought of them in high esteem.

Harry also found that the power the Darklord knew not was not bring back the dead but the love in his veins was a powerful anti-death potent recipe for death and destruction. Harry could have gone either way, in becoming the new Voldemort and ruling the world, but now that he gave that up, the world can once again relapse into a time of peace, that would not last forever, but long enough for the wizarding world to prosper and cherish the memories it may now create. The talk became a discussion and the three of them found themselves laughing in spite of the seriousness of the claims. They reminisced and found out how Dumbledore seemed to know everything at all times. The second helping of tea was now gone and Harry heard a soft chuckle from the back of the room.

"Professor? Are you sure we aren't alone?"

"Did I ever say we were?"

"Well no not exactly, but you did leave me to believe we were."

"Harry do you honestly think I am the only one that was effected by that spell of yours?"

"I never thought about it. I suppose not."

"Harry I think its about time you had a family of your own." Harry looked at Ginny quizzically and she mouthed "im not pregnant, we've not even done it." His mouth formed and "o" when he looked back at Dumbledore only to find he was no long sitting alone, behind his desk stood three people. James. Sirius.

"Mom?"


End file.
